ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
OK K.O Let's Be Heroes (Graphic Novel series)
OK K.O Let's Be Heroes is a Manga-like Graphic novel series published by KaBoom Studios that is based the Cartoon Network show of the same name. Unlike most Graphic Novels based on animated shows this series features a more Story Arc/serial format causing each story to be extended and split into different parts(Making it similar to a Manga) History On June 20 2018 Kaboom studios has confirmed an upcoming graphic novel series based on OK K.O. The first two book is set to release on July 15 2018 and the other two will be release on August 5 and September 8 2018 Volumes Vol#1,Vol#2,Vol#3,Vol#4: Ok K.O Let's be Champions Plot: Characters Main Characters * K.O- An optimistic young boy who is Trying his best to be a great hero. In these books he's a bit more stronger(his hero level is still at level 3 ) * Enid- '''A Levelheaded Human Teenage ninja(Hero Level:4). In these books she now has a weakness that if she takes any heavy damage her Ninja skills starts getting weaker(ex. her Kawarimi-no-Jutsu will only have her escape bearly a few inches from any attack if she gets a lot of damage) On In the First story arc of this series during the Herolympics Semi-Finals Enid is put in a Vegetative state due to severe head injury by Serenade, a Violent Anti-hero and hasn't been seen since that. but... a few months after the Herolympics,when the Seven Devils appeared a Mysterious Hooded person appeared. * '''Radicles- A apathetic Alien Teenager with telepathic livitating powers(Hero Level:3). In these books he's still a jerk who tends pick on his co-workers(especially Enid),and can still be a show-off Jock but still has a heart of gold as thought out these books he shows more acts of kindness and actual Heroism.In the books they also show his weakness that If his Antennas are badly damaged he starts to loses his livitating powers(While in the show rad's antennas can grow back fast,In this book series they take some time to grow if damaged or ripped off) * Dendy- An Intelligent Kappa with an high tech Backpack. In these books Dendy acts like K.O's mentor, advising and training him. * Supporting Characters * Mr.Gar- 'The owner of the Bodega and former member of P.O.I.N.T, During the Herolympics He a bit afraid of seeing members of his old team(Foxtail is now President of P.O.I.N.T and Doctor Greyman is Chairman of the Hero Committee). After the Herolympics Tournament, The 7 Devils arrived and challenged the heroes to a fight, And to make sure they have a reason to fight them, one of the Devils splits Mr.Gar into seven pieces(One for each Devil). The only way to get him back would be to defeat the 7 and put his body back together. * '''Carol- '''K.O's single mother and the owner of Fitness Emotions. like in season 2 of the show Carol is now dating Mr.Gar(Eugene). * '''Elodie- ' * 'Foxtail- '''The leader of ''P.O.I.N.T ''. During the Herolympics she appear as a special guest commentator with Dynamite Watkins ' ' * '''Doctor Greyman- '''An alien superhero who was a member of ''P.O.I.N.T. In these Books he is now the chairman of the Hero Committee which oversees all Hero activity in each universe. As chairman, he oversees all the matches and tournaments within the series and will sometimes serve as referee. * 'Sunshine- ' * New Characters 'Introduced in ''Let's be Champions(Herolympics arc) * Dolfman- 'A mysterious Anti-hero said to be from Germany(Hero Level:7), he was one of entrants in the Herolympics and ultimately made it to the final tournament,until he got beaten by Enid. His main attack is his Toxic Flame of HEIL where he chop at high speed and slices his opponent's body. Not much is known about his origins,or history but after the Herolympics he decided to stay in Original country for now, when the 7 Devils came to challenged K.O and heroes of the plaza, he was one of heroes(including Rad,Mega football Baby and others) who took K.O's place of fighting the other members of the 7 Devils (since K.O was too beaten from his first two fights).Dolfman went up against Nerconancy who despite being a lot younger than him put a tough fight and was on the verge of mummifying him until a mysterious hooded hero joined the fight and saved Dolfman. * '''Serenade- '''A Robot Anti-hero from Russia who hides her Dark robotic body in a human skin(Hero Level:9).She also possesses excellent artificial intelligence and calmly judges her opponents so as to defeat them within 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, her inner computer begins to shut down and smoke emits from her body. Villains Major '''Appears in ''Let's be Champions(Herolympics arc) * Shadowy Figure-''' 'Appears in ''Let's Fight Together(7 Devils arc) * '''D-bull- '''The leader of the 7 Devils(Villain Level:-16). He is a Charging bull-themed villain, he is very large has a scar his right eye(kinda like Lord Boxman's robotic eye) and curved crystallized horns on both side of his head. he split Mr.Gar's body into seven pieces as to force the heroes of the plaza to beat them all in 10 days if they want to save the him.(More information of 7 Devils on there character page:http://ok-ko-fanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_7_Devils) he's holds Mr.Gar's head. * Minor * '''Lord cowboy darrell- '''The New owner of Boxmore after Lord Boxman got fired,due to his hard work on LB's latest robot the board members promoted darrell as the new owner. Minor Characters * '''Dynamite Watkins- '''The local news reporter of Action 52. In these books she appears as a Play-by-play announcer and color commentator during the tournaments and battles, but in latter story arcs she is rarely seen but still giving a running commentary of the events happening off-screen. * Difference between Graphic Novel series and the Show The Novel series is set in a Different Continuity(though it take place after season 1 finale You're in control(http://ok-ko.wikia.com/wiki/You%27re_in_Control ) some plot points due to alternate plot points stuff happening in the books won't appear in the show like: * Enid getting put in vegetative state Causing her to be absent for the rest of the show * Different Origins for T.K.O and Shadowy Figure * Instead of being shoot back from sun back to earth, Lord Boxman was shooted into a few galaxies until he finally crashed into space prison cell freeing the (once) six Devils However there still some canon plot points from season 2 that appear in the novels series like * K.O,Enid,Rad,Dendy and the rest of heroes and villains have still been Leveled up since Dendy's power(http://ok-ko.wikia.com/wiki/Dendy%27s_Power) * Carol and Mr.Gar are now dating Trivia * The Graphic Novel series have some Themes,Characters,and story that are Obviously based on the Kinnikuman Manga series.(ex: the Herolympics arc seems like a combination of the 20th Chojin Olympics and 21th Chojin Olympics arcs with a small bit of the Prince Kamehame training from the American tour arc.) * This series features a more serious(But still Comical) tone and some more Violent Fight scenes than in the show. * The Fights in this series are more Pro-Wrestling like. * The Art in the Herolympics Arc (OK K.O Let's be Champions) look similar to Parker simmons art style and Character design while the Seven Devils Arc (OK K.O Let's Fight Together) looks similar to Stevie Borbolla's Art Style. Category:A to Z